thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstar Eourres
Description Stripe is a black pegasai colt with green eyes. He has a white mohawk styled mane and a white tail. He's usually seen wearing a bandana that matches the color of his eyes. Personality Stripe likes to make his life a series of adventures and events most of the time. But sometimes he likes to lay on a cloud and relax without a care in the world. He's playful, free-spirited, easy-going, friendly and sometimes quick-witted. But he does have a short temper.He can be a wise cracker at times and does have an attitude.He can be a little competitive and when it comes to races or sports and never backs down on a challenge, no matter what it is or how hard it can be. But in times of danger or crisis or when there's a bully around, Stripe is fearless at the face of danger and is very protective of his friends. He also holds a secret crush on the Cutie Mark Crusader, Apple Bloom. Attributes Stripe really loves to fly. While spending time in Cloudsdale, Stripe watched a lot of the Wonderbolt shows and through that, he self taught and practiced the moves. But after many attempts, he almost gave up until he saw Rainbow Dash soaring through the sky at high speed and then perform a Sonic Rainboom. This encouraged and inspired Stripe to try harder and become the fastest flier in the world. Or at least second fastest. Stripe may have a lot to learn, but he has practiced and developed his flying skills, speed and the Wonderbolt techniques and he's even developed some of his own techniques. It may be enough to impress his hero, Rainbow Dash. In his travels, there is one place that Stripe has never been to. A school. To him, school is the last place he'd wanna be as he hates having to stay put in one spot.But just because he's never had an education doesn't mean he's not intelligent. He's no genius, but he knows what reality is, he knows what things are and what they do. He even made himself a map of the places he's been to. And if there's something he doesn't know or someplace he hasn't been, he can just as easily find out by himself. Stripe prefers reading adventure books and comics because he feels study books are boring. He has no cute mark, but with the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he'll go to any length to earn one. Weaknesses Stripe's passion for adventure can get him into trouble.He can't stay put and can get bored with routine and move on to other things.Stripe does have a tendency to say what he thinks which can make him a bit rude. Sometimes, Stripe can overestimate his abilities which can get him ino trouble than he thinks he is getting to that can put him in danger. Background Not a lot is known about Stripe before he came to Roanoak and his past remains a mystery. Where his parents are or what happened to them is unknown. Even Stripe doesn't have a proper recollection of his family The only thing known about where Stripe came from is Manehatten, presumably the city he was born in. However, there was a time, Stripe was taken in by an orphanage where he stayed at for a few months. But soon he soon spreads his wings and left the orphanage to look for more adventures and fun. But not before writing and leaving a thank you and goobye note for the ponies who lived and worked at the orphanage. Now Stripe spends his days, travelling around Equestria and beyond making life everyday an adventure, no matter how risky, fun or dangerous it can be.